


Companion

by Suzanne_Ely



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne_Ely/pseuds/Suzanne_Ely
Summary: This drabble is part of the #13prompts challenge organised on "The Daily TARDIS" amino:http://aminoapps.com/p/2iknu0Prompt: companionDoctor: 2





	Companion

“Aaaaaah!”  
“I’ve got you!”  
The ship was on the brink of destruction. The tension to the hull was extreme. Bits of the structure were starting to bend or break, turning the whole interior into a maze. They had been trying to reach the safety of the TARDIS, but each time they were getting closer, they would encounter an obstacle. This time, the floor had disappeared under the Doctor’s feet and Jamie just had time to catch him and pull him back to safety. Clinging to each other against the wall, they realised that they were in serious danger.  
“For what it’s worth,” said the Doctor, “you’re the best companion I could dream of having on my side right now. That doesn’t mean we will manage to reach the TARDIS unarmed though.”  
Jamie smiled in reply. He trusted the Doctor to find a way to get them there safe and sound.


End file.
